


Here Without You

by MarquesitaM



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, McReedus - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquesitaM/pseuds/MarquesitaM
Summary: How can they be away from each other? Sometimes love isn't enough, they're hurt and fixing things isn't always so easy.IT'S A WORK OF FICTION! Don't like, don't read
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan & Norman Reedus, Melissa McBride & Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Melissa McBride/Norman Reedus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Norman wasn’t doing well, everyone knew it, even the ones who should believe that he was fine. He was used to do what society needed him to, what the fans expected him to do, but every day it was getting more difficult for him to put on the mask and pretend that he didn’t care.  
It was cold and grey without Melissa at his side, she was always the one who made everything better for him, the one who made him a better person and without her, he realized that he wasn’t living a happy life…he was just living day by day. He loves his kids, they mean everything to him, but what will he be teaching them staying in a relationship with a woman that he cares about, but are not in love? He loves Diane, she is the mother of his sweet baby girl, he loves her like he loves Helena, however it was never close to what he feels for Mel.  
When she agreed to go with him to Scotland, it was one of the best days in his life, Norman felt that he was in heaven. They got even closer, searching about her family and origins, it was more than incredible for him and it felt right to be at her side. The crew of Ride loved her, and how couldn’t they? Melissa is someone that captivate people only by looking at them, she’s lovely in every possible way and everyone get along with her. She played with dogs, was excited about every single detail of the trip and he was relived to be the one who shared those experiences with her.  
But reality is a bitch, just like karma and soon they had to split again, and as time passed it got harder to live a life that wasn’t meant to be his, harder to be someone that he wasn’t anymore. The old Norman loved to be around people and to be the center of attention, he liked having fame, but at what cost? He was getting away from the only person that could truly see him, the one who accepted him even when he was at his worst and now he don’t know what to do with those feelings, it was probably too late to show up as if anything had happened saying “I want to be with you for real, in your terms”. He knows Melissa well enough to say that she wouldn’t like it much, she would doubt him and he couldn’t take her doubting his feelings. So yeah, the only thing he can do now is rest and try to live a happy life without her as his love.  
Norman sighed and rested his against the couch, but then a very familiar song started playing from the second floor and he got up fast, almost running to turn the player off.  
\- Diane, please don’t put this fucking song!  
\- What’s your problem, Norman?! You’re acting like that since you came back from Georgia!  
It was true and he owned her an apology for snapping like that even though she doesn’t know what he has been thinking.  
\- I’m sorry…it’s difficult for me to be like that, you know it. - She looked at him with disdain and passed for him to go to the living room. - Diane, c’mon!  
\- Don’t! Don’t you dare to try and talk right now! I’ve been okay with you, I accepted your “rules” for a relationship and look at us! Can’t you change just a little? We have a daughter, Norman! I need your help to make this work, we are a team, a family!  
He looked down and then looked at her again, deciding that it was better for him to drive a little.  
\- Want anything from the market?  
\- You can’t be fucking serious.  
\- Look, I need to get out! I need air and I need to think!  
Diane pressed her lips in thin line and shook her head, going back to their room and not even saying goodbye next. Norman didn’t care for that, he was only sad because she was suffering and he was the one to blame for it.  
\- Well, fuck it.  
He got on his bike and left, but it was no good, the wind reminded him of Scotland and his bike wasn’t being good either, he missed Melissa’s arms wrapped around his waist while riding the bike, the sound of her laughter when she was feeling the blows of wind in her face. He needed to hear her voice.  
Stoping in a Coffee, he decided to call his mom, even though he already knew that she would tell him to grow the fuck up.  
\- Hi, mom.  
\- Hi dear, haven’t heard of you in while, is everything okay? Your voice is sounding strange.  
\- Well, I messed up. Fought with Diane and I realized how much damage I am doing trying to love her like I love Mel, you know?  
\- You did a mess, my boy. But everything can be fixed if you try hard enough.  
\- I don’t think I can fix things with Melissa, mom. She thinks I used her as a distraction and we agreed to stay friends, I can’t lose her more than I already lost.  
\- You have to try instead of only thinking of how things will unroll. - He could even see his mom rolling her eyes.  
\- She deserves someone better, someone who can give her what she wants.  
\- And who are you to say what she wants? Melissa is a grown woman Norm, and even when all those people wanted her, she only had eyes for you. I know that you’re insecure right now, but talk to her and explain everything. And don’t you dare give up, Mel is already like someone of the family to me.  
\- I know mom. I will do everything to bring her back to me.  
\- You do that. But what will you say to Diane?  
He went silent for a minute, because he had no ideia of what to say to her. She will be furious knowing that somehow her suspicions about him loving Melissa more than just how besties love besties were right all along.  
\- She will be totally pissed, but I have to do this right now. I’m going back home and telling her that I can’t be with her anymore, gotta tell her the truth.  
They hung up and Norman got on his bike once more, knowing that he was about to change a lot of things and he was finally on the right way to be truly happy. He just prayed that she would listen to him and accept him in her life like in the beginning of everything.  
In the moment that he got home, he saw Diane sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, her face a little sad, but determined.  
\- Hey, do you think we can talk right now? I need to explain somethings for you and you probably won’t like it.  
\- Go ahead.  
He took a place in front of her and they locked eyes  
\- Look, I am sorry for all of this time. I know that I ain’t the best boyfriend and I won’t say that it will change, because I don’t love you the way I thought I would love, you know? - He saw the pain in her eyes and closed his own.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I am in love with someone else, I’ve been in love with that person for a very long time and I tried to move on from her, but I can’t.  
\- Melissa…you’re in love with Melissa.  
She said Mel’s name in a strange way and Norman was already going to tell her to watch what she was going to say, but she just laughed.  
\- What’s so funny?  
\- Me! I believed that you moved on from her in the moment that we started dating! But I should have known better, you are crazy about her, and Scotland…  
\- Nothing happened in Scotland.  
\- But it wasn’t just for Ride that you did it, you did it because it was important to her. And nothing happened because Melissa is a very respectful woman, also very brave.  
\- What do you mean by that?  
She sighed and looked at him as if he was stupid.  
\- It means that she wouldn’t want to disrespect me, even with my clear dislike for, she wouldn’t want to harm me in any way. And she’s brave because she loves you, but she left you alone out of respect for me, and now I have to admit that she’s truly an amazing woman.  
\- You’re right, she’s an amazing woman, but I also think that she let me out of respect for herself. I hurted her and now I have to pay the price, she made it clear that we won’t ever be more than friends.  
\- Then you’d better run, clock is ticking.  
She cried a little and they hugged, promising each other that they would still be friend and would take care of their beautiful daughter together.  
\- I am not going to stop you from living your life, go on and be happy, our kid can’t grow in a home where both of her parents weren’t exactly happy.  
\- I am sorry for wasting some years of your life.  
\- Are you kidding me, Norm? You gave me the best thing ever, you gave me the most precious thing of my life. Our girl is everything to me.  
\- I love her so much, please don’t try to take her away.  
\- You are her father, I won’t ever do anything to strain your relationship with her.  
They said goodbye and he packed a few things, ready to go after the love of his life.


	2. Need some help, geeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman needs advice, but will it help him or only make things worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER GUYS!! Hope that all of you are having an amazing day!

Norman booked a fly to Georgia, but would have to wait a lot of time to actually get there. He was feeling anxious and couldn’t stop overthinking his decision, how could Melissa forgive him? She probably moved on from him a long time ago.  
His phone started beeping, Jeffrey wanted to have a FaceTime. As soon as he answered the call, two more faces appeared on the screen.  
-What a surprise. What do you guys need?  
-What do we need? What do YOU need, Mr. Reedus? - Danai said it in a playful tone, but also a little serious.  
-How did you found out about this? - He wasn't really surprised, after all his friends have always been good ate reading him.  
-We know you, Norm! And your mom called me saying that you’re in need of a friend who knows about you and Mel, so here we are.  
-Well geeks, I need some help. I screwed up and I don’t think that Melissa will forgive me, but I need to try and win her back. Me and Diane, we’re not a couple anymore.  
Danai and Andy made surprise expressions, but Jeffrey just smiled and shook his head.  
-You know that the couple was never you and Diane, right? You and Melissa are almost married, you travelled every single weekend just to spend some time with her, she drives your bikes and cars, you do the same with hers. Anyone can see that the two of you love each other, and believe me when I say this, Diane knew it too.  
Norman started to think about what he just heard, and it was more than true. She has the keys of all of his homes, can drive all of his cars and bikes, knows his family and is loved by every single one of them, and with him is the same, they always had this kind of connection and everyone could see it, even at the beginning.  
-You’re right, just wish I saw this sooner.  
-Not the time to cry, Norm. You have to mask it right this time and so does she, I think that it’s past the time that the of you to get the cards on the table. - Danai said it and looked at him, trying to read his emotions - It’s time to stop the games and be real.  
-I’m afraid, maybe she won’t forgive me and what will I do?  
-It’s Mel! You keep fighting for her! And you screwed up, but so did she! She didn’t believe when you told her the truth and then you did your thing. You’re not the only one to blame for this. There’s a lot more in your story with Melissa and this is why you have to solve it sooner rather than latter, time is passing and she won’t be waiting forever. I have to go now, call me when things are okay.  
Danai hung up and so did Andrew, he was left alone in the call with Jeffrey, who was looking at him with a funny expression.  
-What man? Got a new advice or something for me?  
-In fact, I do have. I talked to Melissa today, before your mom called me and - Jeffrey stopped talking when he saw Norman’s face. - What’s the problem?  
-She’s talking to you but doesn’t even bother to answer my calls or texts! What the hell?! I mean, is she talking to more cast mates or only you, because I am being ignored for weeks?!  
Jeffrey sighed and got on intern battle of “I tell him the truth or I just keep quiet?” He chose the last one.  
-I don’t know, Norm. You’ll have to ask her yourself.  
-I ain’t dumb! Of course she’s been talking to the others!  
Norman didn’t even have to say who the “others” were, Jeffrey already know that he was talking about Ryan and Khary. Norman really liked Ryan, but he was also aware that the man really have a crush on Melissa and didn’t hide it. Khary wasn’t a real problem, he doesn’t like him because he got way to close to Melissa and sometimes the dude had the nerve to throw it in his face.  
-Norman, man…you do know that she isn’t yours anymore, right? You don’t have the right to feel that way.  
Norman looked at Jeffrey with anger, one thing that his friends couldn’t realize is that he would always be Melissa’s man, he decided this a long time ago and even though he had had other women, he only started things with them when Mel was having her episodes of “You’re not a man of one woman, Norm” and in those times he got so blinded by her words, saddened by it that the only thing in his mind was some kind of revenge, as if he would show her how wrong she was. Those flings he never lasted, none of those women were Mel and in the end he kinda of stopped it, but then he met Diane and everything changed.  
-You are wrong. I am hers and she is mine, she didn’t give the sign that she would stop being mine. She’s my girl until she says she isn’t.  
-Ok, but as I said, I talked to her today and I think that you should really go there. She’s hurt and in need of someone, when you get there please think before saying things.  
-I won’t say hurtful words to her, you know that Jeffrey.  
-I know, but you’re also full of this, you’re tired of this life of trying to forget Melissa when she’s right there. Please man, watch your words.  
-As I said before, I would never do anything to hurt her, but I am going to make her see the truth,  
They hang up shortly after this, however the conversation drove him into his own world of fear. Norman wasn’t going to say hurtful things to Melissa, but the woman needed to realize that the only thing that stopped them of being together was her own demons, things that she said to him in the past.  
He got on the plane and his seat was next to a guy that was already sleeping, even though he had his earphones on. In the moment that Norman relaxed, he could hear what music the man was listening to, thinking that the universe was playing with him.  
-Damn, why this fucking song again?  
After this song, another one with sad feelings started and Norman realized that the dude at his side was passing for a real heartbreak, no one would listen those musics if everything was okay in their love live and he didn’t want to be reminded of how bad his own situation was. His mind wondered to Melissa, thinking that maybe he should listen to an indie song and remember some of their moments, it would be good to do this.  
Remembering her was kinda difficult, but losing the only woman that made him want to be better would be unbearable and Norman wasn’t ready for it, not at all. So he would try his best to show Melissa that he was more than prepared to be with her, but he also would show her that she needs to accept that her own mistakes are also a problem in their relationship.  
When the plane landed and he got on the cab to go to her house, he felt nervous as hell and with a little bit of hope, maybe everything would be alright and he would get the girl…or maybe it would go in the wrong path and he would be damned for life, but his pixie haired lady is more valuable than anything in the world and he was never going to let her go that easily.


End file.
